


Celestial Daughter

by liahjh1289



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liahjh1289/pseuds/liahjh1289
Summary: Rowan is looking for her father, and Luffy thinks she talks weird. Of course she joins the crew.





	1. Join the Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first One Piece story. Please leave me some comments and criticism. It'll take a little bit to really get into the story and I thank you for your patience. Enjoy.

Rowan's eyes scrunched as she stirred from her restless sleep. The crew was being rather loud. She frowned. "Great, another one..." She rolled out of bed and started getting dressed in the clothing her captain insisted she wear: tight, leather pants, matching jacket, and unrealistic high heeled boots. She frowned at her reflection, then at the mask she refused to don, and left her small room.

* * *

Once on deck Rowan realized that the fight had already begun. She jumped off the ship and made her way to one of the new crew members. Rowan sighed and rolled her eyes when she realized that she couldn't remember his name.

"Hey, new guy."

He turned and stared. "Yes?" His voice sounded scared.

"Who did he challenge this time?" Rowan's own voice simply sounded bored.

"The Straw Hat crew!"

Rowan didn't know too much about the Straw hats. She did know that the captain was said to be insane and that he had the highest starting bounty of anyone from the East blue.

"Isn't the swordsman Roronoa Zoro on that crew?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's right." The guy sounded less scared and more confused.

Rowan nodded and made her way back to the ship. Sitting at the top of the mast of the Sexy Foxy, Rowan watched as Foxy cheated his way to victory. 'If I could get on the Straw Hat crew I wouldn't be stuck here anymore.'

* * *

"Excuse me, Straw Hat Luffy, can I have a word?"

Rowan made her way through a group of her own crewmates. The Straw Hats looked at her dumbly for a moment before the blonde-haired man started trying to flirt with her, but she easily brushed him off.

"Luffy, I have a request."

"Who the hell are you?" The orange haired young woman stepped up.

"My name is Rowan. Five months ago, I left home to become a pirate so that I could learn the identity of my father and find him. For the past three months, I have been stuck here with these fools because the man I was sailing with before was an even bigger fool. Please, if you can beat them and get your lost companion back, will you take me with you upon your second victory?"

"So, what, you want to jump from crew to crew?" The same girl asked in a very scrutinizing manner.

"If my loyalties were so easily swayed then I would simply leave. I chose to be a pirate and I won't back down from this just because I cannot stand the idiot captain of this ship." Rowan looked directly at Luffy. "I am not asking to be part of your crew. I am only asking that, should you be able, you free me from Foxy. You don't even have to take me from this island."

Luffy looked at her for a moment before allowing his gaze to go around her. He was deep in thought for a moment before glancing back at her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Even though you talk really weird, I can't pick you."

The blonde man frowned while the orange haired girl applauded her captain's decision-shocked that he was being logical.

Rowan watched them leave with a deep frown on her lips. 'What the hell was he looking at?'

* * *

"Straw Hat?"

Luffy turned to his right and saw the woman from before. "I already told you..."

"I know. I know why you can't take me from Foxy." She smiled widely at him. "I do hope you win the next two rounds, Luffy."

He smiled from ear to ear. "We will!"

"We won't if Sanji keeps pissing off the ref!" The long-nosed man cried.

Rowan smirked. "Let me help you out." She made her way over to a very angry Sanji and pushed her breasts up to their perkiest, despite the fact that they were not too impressive. "If you win, your captain said I could join!"

Sanji's eyes lit up immediately and he ran back onto the field screaming something about doing anything for her.

"I didn't say that."

She smiled at Luffy. "I know."

"Rowan! What the hell?"

Said woman's eyes rolled dramatically.

"You're supposed to be on our side!"

"I hate this crew, Porche. You're all morons and I hope your boat sinks."

The Straw Hats stared dumbfounded for a moment before Foxy fell in despair.

"Why, Rowan? Why must you be so cruel?"

Luffy burst into a fit of laughter.

"Rowan, it is required that all Foxy pirates wear the mask!" Porche angrily thrust one of the masks at the taller woman.

"Kiss my ass." Rowan walked away without another word.

"I can't stand her! Captain, why do you keep her around?"

"For her muscle." Foxy stated matter-of-factly from his place on the ground.

Luffy looked curiously at Rowan who was ordering a plate of food. She didn't look like much.

* * *

Rowan watched from the crow's nest as Zoro and Sanji won the Groggy Ball match. She was astounded by their strength.

"For humans, they truly are amazing." She sighed sadly. "I wish I could have gone with them, at least long enough to be away from Foxy."

* * *

"Hello, my beautiful Rowan." Sanji smiled sadly at her.

"Hi, cook." She smiled at him. "Are you ready for the next match?"

"Yeah. We have to get Chopper back."

"What are you doing over here?" Nami frowned at Rowan.

"I'm only here to wish you all luck."

"Whatever." Nami puffed. "Let's go guys."

The others went to their changing areas but Luffy stayed behind.

"Why do you listen to Splithead?"

"He is my captain. I don't like him. I don't respect him; but I will do as he asks. It's not in my nature to back down from my word. I gave my word to follow my former captain and he lost in a duel. It's just that simple."

"If he hadn't taken Shelly from the old man I would have helped you."

"Thanks, Luffy."

* * *

 

When the roller race was done Rowan turned to leave. Dr. Chopper was back with his friends and it had been a beautiful, tearful reunion. To say that she was shocked to hear a gunshot sound was an understatement. To say she was baffled by the fact that it was to start another Davey Back fight was even more so. Rowan made her way through her current crew to the Straw Hats.

"Luffy! What the hell!"

"I promise this is the last one."

"Maybe he has a good reason."

"Not likely."

"Luffy!" Rowan's voice rang out over the others and pulled their attention to her. "Why are you fighting him again? You have your crew."

"You talk weird. I want you on my crew. I'll help you find your old man."

Rowan's eyes widened in shock. "Luffy, you don't even know me. Why would you take such a risk for me?"

The boy simply laughed. "I told you: you talk weird."

* * *

 

She sat in her room on the Sexy Foxy. What the hell kind of man would risk his friends for a stranger because she 'talks weird'? She ran her hands through her red hair. It had been taken down from its usual high bun and cascaded down her long back to her buttock. Rowan closed her eyes and tried not to get her hopes up too high... But what if Monkey D. Luffy won? What if he took her away from Foxy and helped her find her father? She could finally ask him all the questions that burned in her soul.

"Please," she whispered to no one, "let him win."

* * *

 

As part of the Foxy crew Rowan was told by her captain she had to stay away from Luffy and the others. He knew not to let her near them or she would find a way to help. It broke her heart when they lost the first round. When the second round was lost, Rowan's entire body felt heavy. Not only would she not leave the Foxy crew, but Luffy's crew would be broken.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry." Rowan frowned as she made her way to Luffy. "If you hadn't stayed for me then you wouldn't be in this mess."

Nami sighed. "No, if our captain wasn't an idiot we wouldn't be in this mess. It isn't your fault. Besides," Nami smiled, "I think I have a way out of all this."

* * *

 

With the wager set, and all the pirates gathered together for the final round, Rowan glared down at the deck of the Sexy Foxy. This was too much.

"The hell is on his head?"

"What a dumbass."

Zoro sat to Rowan's left and Sanji sat to her right with Nami on his other side. Zoro's expression mirrored Rowan's. Sanji, on the other hand, was rather happy about Luffy's new afro.

"Did you guys realize how stupid he can be before you joined?" Rowan watched as he flaunted his hair and everybody around her cheered.

"Yep." The Straw Hat crew answered in unison-minus Robin and Chopper of course.

"So, why join him then?" She watched the match get started. "He is insane. He is willing to risk losing everything for a stranger. It makes no sense."

"That's why we joined him."

Rowan turned a confused look to Zoro.

"I was captured by the marines and had a deal with them. Luffy found out they weren't going to honor it and risked his life to save mine; we didn't even know each other yet."

Rowan was astounded by the amount of admiration in Zoro's eyes as the swordsman watched his captain fight.

"He protected the restaurant I used to work at even though he didn't know any of us. He did it because Don Creig said that he would find the One Piece and Luffy wouldn't."

"He protected my village from a devilish villain because it was the right thing to do."

"Luffy liberated my home island from pirates because they made me cry. He saved the flag of Chopper's teacher to protect the dead man's pride."

"Luffy is easy to follow when you think about it. He does what he sees as right." Zoro finished the discussion.

Rowan was glad she could sit the Straw Hats-Foxy was quite certain he would win-but she couldn't help but wonder, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

 

Luffy chose Robin, Chopper, and Rowan. Rowan immediately cheered and ran to get her belongings from Foxy's ship. "The rest of you can do what you want. I don't want you on my crew."

"Straw Hat." Foxy stepped forward. "You should be careful with that girl."

The Straw Hat crew looked curiously at him.

"I chose to take her from her former crew because she had so many great qualities: beauty, strength, intelligence; but I chose to keep her because she is endlessly loyal. She may not like being on my crew, but she was willing to do anything I asked of her. There have been many times that we have been attacked, however, because of her. Here on the grand line Rowan is known by many as a cursed demon. The girl gained the name of 'Demon of the Grand Line' in only two months. She may never betray you, but she will be the death of you if you are not careful."

Luffy stuck his finger in his nose. "Did you say something, Splithead?"

"STRAW HAT!"


	2. Hidden Talents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a first look at what Rowan can do and how much she likes food.

Rowan frowned. She could not get to sleep. Nami had given her a nice little mat to sleep on, but she couldn't handle the 'girls' room. It wasn't what she was used to. Making her way silently through the ship she came to a stop at the boys' room and smiled when she heard Zoro and Sanji yelling at Luffy for being an idiot while he simply laughed with Usopp and Chopper.

Sanji glanced at the door. All the guys were in the room already so the only people that could knock on the door were...the LADIES!

"One of my darlings has come to see me!" He glared at Zoro. "Put your damn shirt on, moss head. Whichever lovely lady is here doesn't need to see your nasty scars."

Zoro returned the glare. "Then she shouldn't be knocking on our door!"

"Hi Rowan." Choppers voice brought the others' attention to him.

"Hello Dr. Chopper." She glanced to the captain. "Luffy, I was hoping to ask if I could sleep in here with you all."

Sanji let out a noise Rowan didn't know a man could make at all. Even Zoro looked surprised. "My love! You've come down here to stay with me!"

Rowan laughed. "On my first crew, I was the only girl and I was stuck with the guys. On Foxy's crew Porche didn't like me much and I was stuck with my own room that had been a broom closet. I like Nami and I appreciate that she gave me a mat and all, but I can't stand that room. It's too spacious, and... girly."

Luffy laughed. "Sure, you can stay."

"Thanks!" Rowan placed her pillow in the back-left corner of the room just behind the door and sat in the floor.

"Rowan," Sanji's voice surprised her because in place of the usual overly-flirtatious voice he spoke softly, "you don't need to sleep there. You can take my bed."

She smiled. "I really appreciate that, Sanji, but I'm fine here." She stretched her back and lay on her left side facing away from the boys.

"At least take my cover."

Rowan turned to him. "No, I don't need one. Thanks though."

"Fine. Sleep well, Rowan."

* * *

 

 

It was about three in the morning when Rowan woke. She hated the mild insomnia one of her biological parents had given her. It had helped to stay in the boys room around a slightly more familiar setting, but she guessed the four hours she had just gotten in would be it for at least a few days. When she got to the deck she saw Zoro standing near the figurehead.

"What do you want?"

Rowan smiled and made her way over to the shirtless man.

"I thought I was being quiet."

"You were." He turned and glanced at her then looked out to the sea again. "What do you want?"

"I can't sleep." She leaned forward to get a better look at his chest. "Who gave you that scar?"

"Hawkeye Mihawk."

Rowan chuckled darkly. "Damn, swordsman, you aim high."

"You know of him?"

Zoro's curiosity wasn't lost on her. "He attacked the first ship I was on. He was taking people down left and right and I went after him. He kicked my ass, of course, but then he just stopped and smirked. He said I looked just like an old friend of his and left." She sighed dramatically. "I guess he got bored."

"You got lucky."

Rowan laughed. "Luckier than you. He didn't cut me."

Zoro huffed and smirked. "You're not too bad for a girl."

"You're not too bad for a guy."

* * *

 

"WAKE THE HELL UP, MOSSHEAD!" Sanji yelled up to the crow's nest and lightly kicked the mast.

Zoro groaned and jumped down from his napping spot. "What's got you so riled up?"

"Where is my beautiful Rowan?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, bastard. She was gone when we woke up."

"She didn't come back last night?"

Sanji stared with a wide-eyed glare. "She was with YOU all night?"

"What did you cook, Sanji?" Luffy lazily mozied up to the others.

"I didn't cook, stupid. I already said I won't cook until my darling Rowan has been found."

"Then what's that smell?"

Sanji and Zoro sniffed the air as if not believing their captain's nose. The three boys followed the smell of food to the door of the kitchen and opened it. There stood Rowan placing the last of the food she had prepared on the table. It was what most people would call five feasts.

"That looks so yummy!"

Rowan looked to the door and smiled. "You're awake. I hope this is okay. I wanted to show my appreciation for you guys bringing me along."

"That wasn't necessary, my love. We're glad to have you here!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and sat down in front of the mountainous food. "Looks better than what the shit-cook throws together."

"What the hell did you just say?"

Rowan laughed. "I'll go wake the others."

* * *

 

After breakfast Sanji insisted on washing all the dishes and wouldn't allow Rowan to help.

The rest of the day on the Merry was spent lazing about and listening to Luffy tell Rowan all about the crew's adventures.

"I want to go to Skypia someday." Rowan lay on the deck with Luffy at her right.

"We can go back sometime."

The sun was setting and the breeze was peaceful until they heard a cannon fire.

Luffy was up and yelling "Gum-Gum Balloon" before Rowan had fully registered what was going on. She watched a cannon ball hit Luffy's inflated form and bounce off.

The confusion wore off quickly and Rowan joined Luffy as he deflated and Zoro and Sanji ran to them.

"Damn marines." Zoro frowned.

"Nami is looking for an escape route now." Sanji jumped into the air and kicked away another cannon ball.

"There isn't one." The others looked to Rowan. "That ship is keeping its distance for a reason. You all use physical attacks, not distance attacks. They're fast enough to keep on us and smart enough to stay back."

"She's right." Nami, Usopp, and Chopper joined them.

"What will we do?" Robin mused lightly.

"We can swim over."

Rowan smirked. "My thoughts exactly, Zoro, but not you. I should go alone."

"Rowan, you don't need to do that."

"Sanji, I really appreciate you treating me like a glass doll, but I'm not just a woman; I'm a fighter and a pirate. I can do this." Rowan smiled but he didn't seem very reassured.

"Rowan." They all looked to their captain. "They're yours. Nobody interfere."

Rowan nodded and jumped over the side of the Going Merry.

* * *

 

"Luffy," Sanji's disdain for the situation seeped off of him, "why did you send her out there alone?"

"You heard Splithead. He said he chose Rowan for her strength. He said he kept her because of her loyalty and muscle. She doesn't look like much, but she seemed sure she could take down that ship. I want to see it."

"So, you sent her as a test?" Nami frowned. "That seems a bit cruel. What if she gets hurt?"

"She won't."

"How do you know, Luffy?" Chopper asked with great fascination at his captain's belief in the newest crew member.

"Dunno. Just do."

Before anyone could question Luffy's response they heard screaming and bells from the marine ship.

"Look at that!" Usopp pointed to the figurehead that was beginning to tilt. "They're sinking!"

"She's really strong!" Chopper squealed from Zoro's shoulder.

"It seems that Foxy wasn't lying when he said that Rowan had strength, but still..."

"His calling her the 'demon of the grand line' makes me nervous." Nami finished Robin's thoughts.

"Why are you nervous?" Luffy laughed. "She's on our side!"

The crew turned when they heard Rowan coughing and climbing back on deck.

"Was that good enough, captain?"

Luffy smiled. "Yep. Nami, get us out of here."

"Right." Nami, Ussop, and Chopper left to make the escape.

"Let me get you a towel, my dear."

"If it's all the same, Sanji, I think I'd really like a shower."

"Of course. I'll lead the way."

* * *

 

When Rowan returned from her shower, Sanji was kicking Luffy in the head on deck.

"What's going on?"

"Luffy ate all the food." Nami walked up to stand by Rowan.

"What food?"

"The cook threw together a snack for everyone, but the captain ate yours." Robin explained.

Rowan smiled. "Sanji!"

He turned and stared with hearts in his eyes. "Yes, my love?"

"Will you fix me something lite to eat? I would really love a salad."

"Of course, my sweet!"

Rowan watched as he danced off to the kitchen. She chuckled and made her way to Luffy.

"Are you alright, captain?"

Luffy slowly focused on Rowan and frowned. "You changed clothes."

Rowan heard Nami gasp but ignored it. "Yes, I did."

Luffy was talking about the heavy, skin-tight leather pants and jacket that Foxy had insisted she wear. She hated that outfit and it made her very happy to finally be in her regular clothes again. She wore baggy, hunter green cargo pants that sat comfortably on her hips with simple black tennis shoes and a skin tight, long-sleeved, dark grey turtleneck that tucked into her pants.

"Are you cold natured?" Usopp asked.

"I guess I am a little bit." She turned back to Luffy. "Need help up?"

"Nah."

Rowan smiled and walked away. She had also put her weapons back on. On the left hip sat a long, thick dagger with a simple, aged hilt; her right hip held a long whip with small bits of stone scattered in the leather.

"Here, my darling Rowan!" Sanji danced over to her with a small salad and some water. He learned her taste quickly. He had even fried some small cubes of tofu.

"Thank you so much, Sanji!" She smiled and took a small bite of the food and her eyes lit up instantly. "This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it!"

"What are those? They smell like meat, but they don't look like meat." Luffy frowned into the bowl of greens as he draped himself over Rowan's shoulder.

Rowan laughed while Sanji glared at the captain. "It's called tofu, Luffy. It has all the good nutrition of meat with none of the bad fats."

"Does it taste like meat?"

"It can when it's cooked correctly." She smiled warmly at Sanji who was still glaring at Luffy and muttering about the rubber man touching his darling. "You're lucky you have an amazing cook on your ship."

Sanji's anger dissipated and he started swooning over her praise.

"Can I try one?"

Rowan stuck a piece of tofu with her fork and put it Luffy's mouth. He greedily accepted the bite of food and started chewing. He looked to be deep in thought for a while before finally swallowing.

"Well?"

"It isn't as good as meat, but it's still tasty."

Rowan laughed as he went to 'play' with Zoro. Poor swordsman. She had no idea how the man put up with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. She had a ton of respect for him, though. When Luffy caused Zoro to drop his enormous weights on his own foot Rowan nearly died, but Zoro's face broke her.

"DAHAHAHAHA DAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Luffy turned to Rowan and stared as she continued to laugh. The others didn't notice because they were busy checking on Zoro.

'What is it about her...' Luffy frowned. He couldn't figure Rowan out like he could most people.


	3. More Questions than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information on Rowan's father is uncovered, but it doesn't really help with finding him...

Rowan sat on the head of the Merry and closed her eyes. The breeze was calming to her and the night had a slight chill to it. From what she could tell they were close to an Autumn island. They were always her favorite islands to visit when her father allowed her to leave their home. Rather, her adoptive father. At the thought of him her eyes opened slowly and she frowned.

"Rowan?"

Rowan jumped and turned to see Luffy looking curiously at her. "Sorry, Luffy. I was just thinking."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He nodded and joined her on Merry's head. There was just enough room for the two of them to sit comfortably together.

"You're weird."

Rowan smiled. "How's that?"

"You're strong, but you don't look like it." Luffy said bluntly as he poked her lightly in her arm as if he were looking for muscle.

"A girl has to have her secrets, Luffy. Don't you know that?"

"Well, I guess Nami may have some secrets, and I don't know much about Robin, but you're weirder than they are."

"Dahahahaha!" Rowan laughed. "My apologies."

Luffy smiled. "Don't worry. I like weird."

She smiled softly. "Good. Now, why are you up?"

"Oh yeah!" Luffy looked like he had just remembered something important. "I wanted a snack!"

"Want me to make it for you?"

"Oh, yeah! That'd be great!"

"Alright, Luffy, let's go."

* * *

"Land ho!" Usopp yelled from the crow's nest.

Rowan ceased her conversation with Robin as everyone looked to the horizon.

"Looks like a nice place to drop anchor."

Rowan smiled at Robin. "Yeah, and maybe I can finally get some real information on my father."

Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, and Robin elected to go with Rowan while the others stocked up on supplies. Nami said they would join later.

"So, where do we start?" Luffy seemed nearly more excited than Rowan about looking for information on her father.

"I'm not sure, really. I know he had to pass through an island around here to get to the island where I was raised."

"Do you know anything about him?" Robin asked.

"Not really." Rowan looked at the ground. "I only know he was a pirate."

"Very well. We should start in the local stores that have been around for at least...how old are you, Rowan?"

"Sixteen."

"Then we'll look for stores at least eighteen years old."

Everybody agreed to go with Robin's plan and started looking for stores that specifically sold baby food and milk that were around about two decades before.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Nami exclaimed as she, Usopp, and Sanji joined the others at a table in the bar they had agreed to meet at. "How goes the hunt?"

The looks of desperation on Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper's faces-and the solemn look on Robin's face-made Nami wish she hadn't asked. She glanced to Rowan and her heart sank. She had never seen such disappointment on another person.

"It seems that nearly seventeen years ago this island was attacked by a pirate crew and decimated. There were only seventy-three survivors; forty of which stayed. The other survivors found refuge elsewhere and there are none who stayed that still live. The current settlement is only nine years old."

Rowan's head hit the table hard and made the others jump. "So this must mean that my father came here looking for a family to take me and none wanted a pirate's baby so he killed them all."

"Rowan, you don't know that for sure." Sanji tried to comfort the girl but he could tell it wasn't working.

"Hey there, cutie. What's wrong?"

A tall, handsome man made his way to Rowan's left side and stood between her and Zoro. He had brown eyes and hair and a nice tan. He was obviously very proud of the looks he was blessed with.

"A pretty little thing like you shouldn't look so sad." He stated as he brushed Rowan's hair behind her ear.

Rowan put on a sickly sweet smile. "Would you like to know what happened to the last person who touched me without my permission?"

The stranger smirked at her.

Without any warning Rowan stood and put her right hand on the back of the guy's neck and slammed him into the table. With her other hand she removed the dagger from her left hip and stabbed it into the table at his nose. Rowan lay over his back in a very suggestive manner and placed her lips next to his ear.

"I killed them." Her whisper sent a chill through the misogynist.

"D... Don't be stupid, girl. I own this town. All the town guards are in my pocket!"

"Think I care?" Rowan's tone was bored. "We're pirates, dumb ass. We evade marines all the time. Your little island guards are nothing to us. More importantly: I'm the Demon of the Grand Line." There were some hushed whispers and gasps in the room. "You don't scare me." She pulled him up and pushed him to the door. Once he was out she calmly sat back down and the others burst into a fit of laughter.

"I thought he was going to pee himself!" Usopp screamed and the others laughed harder.

After a while the pirates stopped laughing, but one man didn't. A small, elderly man sat in the corner of the bar laughing loudly.

"Girly, your father would be proud of you!"

Rowan's eyes widened.

"What'd you say, old man?" Luffy asked as he stared at the old man who had finally calmed back down.

"Didn't you hear me, boy? Your girl's father would proud of her for handling that brat the way she did!"

Rowan snapped back to reality. "Do you mean to say that you know my father, sir?"

He frowned. "I cannot tell you what your father looks like, child; nor can I tell you what his name was. I'm blind, you see, and when he was here nearly seventeen years ago and I met him he did not tell me his name."

"Please, anything you can tell me would be greatly appreciated."

"I was sitting outside the barber shop when everybody started screaming about pirates. I was sure I would die, but then the pirates made it into town and the captain approached me and asked if there was any place that he could buy baby formula..."

* * *

_"What?" The old blind man asked in confusion._

_The kindly voiced pirate responded. "My daughter needs more formula. Is there somewhere I can buy some?"_

_"I don't hear any babies with you, lad. Don't tell me you left them on your ship!"_

_He chuckled. "No. Of course not. There is only one young one with us and she's right here in my arms."_

_"All this ruckus isn't making her cry?"_

_"No. My little girl is very well behaved."_

* * *

"I could hear the love he held for the baby in his voice so I told him where to get more formula and then led him to my house to stay for a while. His crew followed, too; but they all stayed outside.

He told me that he had fallen in love with a young woman and that she had died during child birth. He was a pirate and had no way to guarentee the safety of his greatest treasure so he was on his way to an island where there was a woman who wanted to raise the girl. From the sound of it this woman was desperate for a child.

He didn't want to give you up, dear. He loved you deeply. He told me that it was his only regret that he would not see your first steps, hear your first words, bandage your first scraped knee, or scare off your first boyfriend. His only wish was for you to be kind and beautiful like your mother, but strong like him."

Rowan listened to the old man's words and tried to absorb them. It wasn't the same thing she had been told by her 'mother'. Her father had loved her. He WANTED her. Rowan's hand covered her mouth as she started to cry.

Robin noticed Rowan's tears and turned everyone's attention away from the girl. "What about the pirates that attacked?"

"While the nice pirates were still at my house we were attacked by another ship. The captain left his little girl with me and ordered seven of his men to stay behind to keep her safe while he went to deal with them.

Nearly everyone was killed, but her father ran them off in the end. When he returned I was astounded by the small bundle he had given me to protect. As he walked into my house she gurgled a happy little sound. She hadn't made any noise before he returned. She stayed silent, watching the door, as a terrible battle waged outside. When she saw him, though, she made that one sound.

I asked him if she was always so quiet and he took her and said 'She knows she never has to ask for anything. I'll always give her what she wants.' and they were gone."

Luffy turned in excitement to Rowan but stopped when he saw her tears. The others noticed his silent stare and turned to Rowan as well.

"Rowan, my dear, what's wrong?" Sanji asked, worried.

She closed her eyes and cleared her throat. "Thank you, sir. I cannot express my gratitude for your words here today." With that said she stood and ran out the door.

* * *

"Okay," Luffy said as he and the others stood at the edge of the forest a woman said Rowan had ran into, "let's split up and find her."

"Usopp and Chopper will go together." Nami started dividing them up. "Robin and I will go together and you three will go together. Sanji, make sure Zoro and Luffy don't get lost."

"Of course, my sweet!"

* * *

Rowan had made it to a small clearing before she finally collapsed. All the things her 'mother' had told her were lies. Her father loved her and wanted her to be in his life. He was proud to be a father. So why...

Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro found Rowan. She was sitting against a tree with her knees tucked into her chest and she was staring off into nothingness. They walked over to stand in front of her. Sanji started to say something to try to cheer her up, but Zoro put his hand on the other's shoulder and shook his head. Luffy squatted down in front of Rowan.

"Aren't you happy your old man didn't kill all those people?"

Rowan looked up finally and saw Luffy only a few inches from her and Zoro and Sanji standing directly behind him.

"Yeah, I'm glad he didn't kill innocent people."

"So, what's wrong then?"

"When I was six a maid accidentally told me that I was adopted. I asked my mom if it was true and she asked who told me. I lied and said I had guessed because I looked nothing like her or dad. She said it was true. She told me that my father was a pirate who had fallen in love with a woman and I had killed her when she tried to give birth to me." Rowan's eyes began to water again. "She said that he wouldn't touch me because he was sickened by the monster that killed his love, but he couldn't kill me because I was the last living part of her. Who would say that to a six year old?" By the end of the story the others were in the clearing as well. "Who would lie to a six year old girl and say that her real father  _hated_  her? What kind of monster would do that, Luffy?"

Luffy didn't know how to answer her question. He only knew that his new friend was crying and that made him angry. His plan was to punch a tree or a boulder, but then Rowan threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. He wasn't accustomed to situations where the person hurting someone he cared for wasn't around to get their ass kicked; he was certainly not accustomed to having a girl hug him and crying all over his shirt. Luffy awkwardly wrapped his arms around Rowan and let her cry. Eventually Robin sat behind Rowan and rubbed her back and Nami joined her. Chopper squeezed slightly in between Rowan and Luffy and hugged her torso. Sanji sat beside Nami and Luffy and simply placed a friendly hand on the girl's knee while Zoro simply sat behind Luffy and held Rowan's hand. Usopp sat with Robin and they all let her cry.

* * *

Rowan had cried herself to sleep in the forest. Sanji carried her back to the ship and placed her in the males' room in her little corner. It had bothered him to do it, but he had to follow the captain's orders. It had also made it a bit easier when Rowan immediately looked to be at peace when her head met her pillow.

Luffy went to thank the old man for the information he had given and then everybody went back to the ship.

"I should wake her and give her some food." Sanji frowned. Rowan was still sleeping and hadn't eaten all day.

"She'll get up when she needs food, Sanji. Just leave her alone." Nami swatted at the rubber hand that had tried to take the meat from her plate.

"I just don't get why we can't go kick her fake mom's ass." Luffy said through a mouthful of food.

"Idiot. You can't kick a lady's ass-no matter how evil she is."

"I'm just shocked you called a woman evil." Zoro muttered around his own mouthful as he stabbed Luffy's hand with a fork.

"Of course she's evil, moss-head! Did you see how much Rowan cried today? Any woman who lies like that is nothing less than evil!"

"So we can kick her ass?"

"I'm afraid not." Robin pulled their attention to her. "I was talking with our dear Rowan earlier today about it. She said her mother died two years ago and that she never told the father that Rowan wasn't their child. It seems they had had many failed attempts at having children and Rowan's father delivered her to the woman on the day she gave birth to her third still-born."

"What's that?"

"It means the child was born dead, Luffy." Chopper stated.

"Rowan's adoptive father died five months ago. With nobody left and wanting answers, she became a pirate to find the truth."

"That's so sad. Poor Rowan." Nami frowned.

"Don't say that."

Nami glared at Luffy. "Say what?"

"'Poor Rowan'. We'll find her dad eventually."

* * *

Rowan woke to the sounds of the boys snoring. She sat up and smiled in the darkness. How nice it was to be around something relatively familiar after the emotions she had dealt with. Getting to her feet she made her way to the galley where a plate was waiting for her and then to the girls' room.

"Hello, Rowan. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks." She sat next to Robin where the older woman had been eating. "So, how big of an idiot did make myself into?"

Robin smiled gently. "You were in pain. They all understand."

"Did you tell them about my parents?"

"Yes, though I didn't tell them that I think there's more to it than they simply died."

Rowan smirked. "Maybe one day I'll have to tell you everything, Robin, but until then I am glad you kept your suspicions to yourself."

Suddenly there was a strange horn sound outside the ship. It didn't last long and it only sounded once.

"That was...weird." Rowan stated around a mouthful of meat.


	4. Part of the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan and the others trip into some trouble, but Luffy's got this.

Hello, all. I knew this would happen. Fall semester started and I am SLAMMED with work. I have a part-time job, I am taking four classes, and I am assigned to a freshman class to be their "peer leader" and help them acclimate to college life. I do hope I am able to update more frequently, once I have a handle on my schedule, but for now... WE WING IT!

Here is the fourth installation of Celestial Daughter. Do you know how hard it is to add a new character to an established story and keep it making sense? HARD is the answer, but it helps when I get feedback on what I am doing right, where I need help, and if my plot makes any sense at all. Let me know, I look forward to hearing from you, and all that!

* * *

 

The rest of Rowan's night was spent wandering the ship. Robin told her she didn't mind her staying, but Rowan knew she wanted to read.

First, she went back to the boys' room and made sure they all had cover. Then she took Zoro's cover from his bed and up to the crow's nest where the 'lookout' was fast asleep. Once she knew everyone was safe and tucked in-minus Robin-she jumped into the ocean for a little midnight swim.

* * *

 

Rowan's swim lasted much longer than she anticipated. She climbed the side of the Merry and jumped on deck. After her hair was wrung out a bit she looked up to see her crew mates all staring at her.

"Uh... What's going on?"

"Oh, another lovely lady! You make my heart soar! Let me warm you up with my love!"

Rowan gawked at him and turned to the others. "What the hell is wrong with Sanji?"

They all stopped.

"You remember us?"

"Of course, Robin. Why wouldn't I?"

"It seems everyone else has lost their memories."

"What?" Rowan was horrified. How had this happened? Did someone do something while she was swimming?

"Whatever. I'm out of here. I don't know how I got here, I don't know why I'm here, but I know that I would never join a pirate crew because I have my own ambitions." Zoro angrily jumped over deck and started swimming to the island that was near. Robin had told Rowan that after they left the island where she had finally found information on her father that they had made it here. Luffy ordered them to stay on the ship until Rowan could go exploring with them.

"Let him leave. He's a jerk."

"Yeah. You don't want someone like a pirate hunter on a ship of pirates. "

Rowan listened to Sanji and Usopp's words and her heart ached.

"Rowan..." Robin could see how upset Rowan was becoming.

"I'm going after Zoro, Robin. You watch the others. We shouldn't split up."

"My dear, just let the meathead go. I'll stay right..."

"Sanji, stop." He stared in shock at Rowan. "I know you don't remember, but Zoro is a part of this crew. YOU are a part of this crew. He NEEDS to come back."

"How will you catch him? He's already gone, my sweet."

"Sanji," Rowan smirked at him, "I've already told you this: I may be a woman, but I'm also a fighter." With that said Rowan jumped into the water again. She had to make Zoro return.

* * *

 

"Zoro!" Rowan pulled herself from the sea and made her way to the swordsman who stared at her in shock.

"How the hell did you catch up to me?"

She smiled. "I'm a good swimmer."

"Look, I'm not going back there. You and your little crew will just have to forget me."

"They aren't my crew." Her tone made him turn to her. "They are your crew, Zoro. I may have only been traveling with you all for a few days, and I may not really be part of this crew, but I know you are. I know you want to become the world's greatest swordsman, but you want more now. Please, Zoro, come back with me."

He looked like he was really thinking about going back with her for a moment but in the end turned and left a disheartened Rowan standing alone on the shore.

When Rowan returned to the Merry everybody was in the kitchen except Nami.

"Where is our navigator?" Rowan frowned as she sat next to Robin.

"She went to the town."

"Fantastic." Rowan rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Do remember the horn we heard last night?"

"Sure. It was creepy and I was eating. Why?" She looked curiously at Robin but could feel all the guys watching her.

"It's the only memory everybody has in common."

"So, the theory is that whatever caused the odd sound is what took the memories of the rest of the crew."

"Yes."

Rowan glanced at the others. They were staring shamelessly at her. "Can I help you?"

"Is it true you sank a marine ship all by yourself?" Luffy asked his question with a voice full of wonder and admiration.

"DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rowan's sudden laughter caught the others off guard. "Yes, captain, I did as you ordered."

"So, you're really strong?" Usopp's voice held fear and uncertainty.

"Yes, Usopp, I am very strong indeed, and we are friends."

"You have insomnia."

Rowan looked surprised and turned to little Chopper.

"I do." She smiled lightly at him. "How can you tell?"

"You have light bags under your eyes and you went swimming. You were gone when we all woke up. Insomniacs sometimes have routines or habits to keep their sleepless minds busy. I could make you a medicine that may help, if you want."

"Yes, I know. We had this conversation two nights ago. You found me mopping in here."

Chopper looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yep."

After more mini conversations, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper fell asleep in the floor of the galley.

"Didn't he say he wouldn't fall asleep just a moment ago?"

Robin chuckled. "That's the captain for you."

"Let me get you ladies more coffee."

Rowan smiled. "No, thanks though. I can't handle any more caffeine." She went to the sink and rinsed her cup. "I'll just stick with water for now."

"I would have gotten that for you, my dear."

Rowan smiled knowingly at Sanji and he sighed.

"I suppose we've discussed this before."

"Yes."

"And did I concede to letting you do everything for yourself?"

"Nope."

Just as Sanji started to speak the three heard a horn.

"Wake those morons!" Rowan ran out the door and to the upper deck railing.

"You should be sleeping at this hour." A small boy with curly blue hair stated.

"Are you the one who took the memories of my friends?"

"I am."

"BASTARD!"

Rowan's eyes widened as Luffy's arms stretched past her and he used his Gum Gum Rocket to go flying towards the boy.

"That's my seat! I picked it earlier!"

Rowan deadpanned as Robin, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji joined her. "That's why he's angry?"

Luffy hit the boy hard and was engulfed by a sparkling cloud. Rowan jumped down and ran to catch Luffy as he fell.

"Moron." Sanji mumbled when he caught up to Rowan.

"Where did that kid go?" Rowan asked.

"Don't know. Is that one okay?" He replied.

"He'll be fine." She sighed in exasperation.

"ROWAN!"

Luffy's rubbery arms wrapped and wrapped and wrapped themselves around her and he hugged her tightly.

"Hello, Luffy." Rowan giggled, though it was becoming hard to breathe.

"Let go of her, you freak!"

Luffy laughed. "Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin!"

Robin smiled. "Welcome back, captain."

"Alright!" Luffy let go of Rowan and stood up. "We gotta get our friends back!"

"I'm all for getting the lovely lady back, but I say leave the green haired jerk."

"No!" Luffy stood firmly. "Zoro is the swordsman, Nami is the navigator, Chopper is the doctor, Sanji is the cook, Usopp is the sniper, Robin is the archaeologist, Rowan is the fighter, and I am the captain. Together we're the straw-hat pirates. We're all friends and we don't leave anyone behind!"

* * *

 

The red-haired woman rolled her eyes again. She liked Nami, but the navigator was annoying as hell pre-piracy. Not to mention paranoid. They were all-minus Zoro-following Robin through the woods. They had talked Nami into following them, somehow, but it wasn't going nearly as smoothly as Rowan would like it to.

"I sure as hell hope we find some answers out here." Rowan mumbled.

"Me, too." Sanji stated.

"If we don't, we'll lose the navigator for sure. Not to mention, we'll never talk Zoro into coming back."

"I don't see the downside on that one." Sanji said lightly.

Rowan smiled at him. "You know, even if you had your memory back, I am fairly certain you would still say that."

Rowan stopped and the hair on the back of her neck started to stand up. 'What the hell is this feeling?'

"Rowan, is something wrong?" Sanji asked.

"Move!" Usopp and Chopper tumbled out of the foliage and into Rowan.

"What the hell?" She sat up and pushed the two off her lap and looked at what had scared them. Zoro stood with his swords drawn...and Luffy was approaching him.

"Wait!" Sanji tried to stop Luffy, but it was too late. Zoro attacked him without mercy.

Rowan was amazed at how Luffy and Zoro fought. She knew they were skilled, but she had not anticipated an all-out-battle looking like this.

"I thought you said those two were friends." Sanji frowned as he watched Luffy and Zoro fight with everything they had.

"It's because he's his friend that the captain won't hold anything back." Robin frowned at Rowan. This little confrontation was swaying the others in the direction of separation.

"Please, we must keep moving." Rowan turned to the others and away from the loud fighting. "This madness will not cease until your memories have been recovered."

* * *

 

Once the crew made it to the ruins that Robin was leading them to, the boy was there again. Rowan was relieved when Sanji kicked the hell out of the little memory eating seahorse bastard and got his own memories back. She nearly died when Zoro came back-and Luffy as well-and Sanji forced Zoro to smile. The chaos was and quickness of things with the straw-hat pirates was slowly becoming familiar to her-it was becoming home to her.

The seahorse tried to use their memories against them. She made sure to remember all their faces: the doctor that Chopper idolized, the girl who loved Usopp's lies, the man who had raised and trained Sanji, a small girl with Zoro's sword that he had not told her about, a pretty woman with dark red-purple hair smoking and holding a tangerine like the ones Nami grew, and two men that smiled proudly at Luffy. She didn't know the tall, red haired man but she knew the other. It was quite the shock to see someone she had met two years before in her new friend's memories. Her own memories were there, too, but not any positive ones. She saw both of her parents there, frowning at her the same way they had when they were alive-ever disappointed in her.

In the end, Luffy kicked the seahorse's ass and saved everybody's memories. The crew was kicked out of town because everyone thought they were the memory thieves, but once back on the Going Merry it was all business as usual.

"Let's go! Sanji, I want food! Zoro, play with us!"

Rowan smiled at the unruly captain from her seat next the galley door.

"Hey." Zoro ignored the captain and stood beside Rowan as the others dealt with him.

"Hey."

"You need to watch your mouth."

Rowan didn't try to hide her confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You said you aren't part of this crew. Luffy didn't just decide he felt like helping you out for a while. He won't give up on finding your old man when the trail goes cold. Luffy sees you as his friend now and for him that means family. You go around saying that you're not part of this crew and it'll bother him; and when he's bothered by something he bothers me."

Rowan's eyes softened. Luffy saw her as family? She smiled at Zoro.

The boy's eyes twitched slightly. He had never seen a look like that on any woman and he did not like it. Before he could say anything, though, the kitchen door swung open and knocked him into the side railing of the ship.

Sanji blinked and looked at what he had just taken out with the door and saw Zoro unconscious and angry looking. He then turned and stared at the laughing Rowan on the deck on the other side of the door. When he connected the dots that Zoro had been standing directly in front of her his eyes went wide.

"You bastard! What were you doing standing so close to my lovely Rowan?"

"The hell?" Zoro stood and glared at Sanji. "Why the hell are yelling at me?"

"You don't deserve to be anywhere near her!"

"DAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHISHISHISHISHISHI!"

"Let's eat, morons!" Nami ushered them all the table where they had a fun and eventful dinner.

As Sanji washed dishes, Rowan moved to sit between Zoro and Luffy. Sanji took note but said nothing.

"Luffy," she started, "how do you know Fire Fist Ace?"

"He's my big brother."

Rowan gawked. "Are you serious?"

"How do you know of Ace?" Nami asked.

"I don't just know OF him, I met him two years ago before my mom died. I was walking down the beach and saw a body on the shore. I was afraid someone was hurt so I ran down and, when I turned him over to see if there were any injuries, he was snoring."

Luffy burst into laughter. "That sounds just like him!"

"When he woke up he just stared for a minute and then asked if I had any meat with me." She smiled at the collective laughter of the crew. "He was cool. He told me that if I wasn't happy where I was at then maybe I should look into piracy."

"So Luffy's brother talked you into being a pirate and you join Luffy." Sanji smirked. "Quite an interesting turn of events."

* * *

 

"You know that's Luffy's spot, right?"

Rowan turned from her seat on the Merry's figurehead and smiled at Zoro.

"He doesn't mind."

Zoro smirked. "I've noticed."

"Yeah, I suppose you would." She jumped down to stand directly in front of him. "You notice a lot more than you let on. And you were right. I am part of this crew."

Zoro tried to back away but it was too late. Rowan threw her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Zoro."

He glared down, as best he could, at the girl who had her face buried underneath his chin. Giving up on glaring while she couldn't see him he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stood there for what felt like eternity before she finally let go of Zoro.

"Go get some rest." He ordered.

Rowan nodded and ran below deck to her corner of the bedroom.

Zoro sighed and wiped his left shoulder where she had cried. She hadn't been sad, though. Zoro could tell that much about the mysterious girl. What kind of life had she led before becoming a pirate? Was it really so bad that a band of criminals accepting her into their circle made her cry with joy? He had discussed some of this with Robin. She told him that the teen would not say where she was from, who had raised her, or anything that would really give them an idea of her past. He knew that Robin and Rowan were alike in that sense and he could tell that they would both cause quite a deal of trouble for the Straw Hat crew. Zoro could only hope that Luffy knew what he was doing.


End file.
